The Mentor ll Caspar Lee
by CaptainLukey
Summary: Cammie Williams entered in a competition where 10 people would be nominated to become a YouTuber. She just 'happened' to get her all time favorite one. His name? Why it is Caspar Lee


_"I can't find my phone!" I shouted to Danielle - who was my best friend - as I searched for my iPhone. I always forget where I place it. It gets annoying after awhile. Always loosing your phone then finding it again. It always repeats that way, I just can't ever keep track of my phone! _

_The brunette girl came skipping in my room, it was the first time I acually saw her today so I took notice of she was wearing just to make sure I knew what she looked like if I lost her in the crowd again. She wore a yellow sundress with some thongs. _

_I am always jealous of what Dani looks like, anything looks good with her but for me I only look good in black and white. She can wear any style though, thats why I hate the girl. Not literally, but it does make me jealous._

_I checked under the couch to see if I had dropped when we watched Mean Girls earlier but nope, it wasn't there. "Tell me when you see it." I told Dani as she searched the room. I looked under the desk when Dani shouted._

_"I see it!" She shouted. I turned around to her._

_"Where?" I asked her she smiled at me._

_She laughed. "I don't see it any more." I rolled my eyes as I checked under the desk again. "I see it again!" Dani hollared. I spun around on my knees to face her again. She frowned. "Dang, I can't see it anymore." She pouted at me. _

_I stood up and walked over to the television and looked behind it. "I see it again!" Dani shouted. I turned around and glared at Dani._

_"Dani, stop it. It's not funny. Help me find my phone or we are going to be late." I groaned and Dani narrowed her eyes at me. "You think I am lying?" She stuck an eyebrow in the air. "Because I am most certainly not lying. I actually did see it." She grinned at me, glancing down at my pants._

_"Wait a second . . ." I mumbled. I patted down my back pockets and felt a hard object in the right one. I pulled out my iPhone. ". . . idiot." I mumbled walking past Danielle who pushed me causing a laugh to escape my mouth._

_"Loser." She mumbled walking past me and grabbing her sun hat placing it on her curled brunette hair. She laughed as I grabbed my sunglasses off of the counter of my flat. I headed out the door and locked it forgetting Dani was inside. Like I said, I forget things in the blink of an eye._

_I then realised she was in there when she started to bang her fists on he doors. I laughed as I walked back to my door and unlocked it. "Wait a second. . ." I looked at the door handle and noticed that she could have unlocked it herself. _

_She began to laugh as I frowned and shut the door in her face and locked it. Who's laughing now? I walked down the hallway towards the elevator just to find out it was broken for the 100th time this week. They really need to do something about that. _

_I made my way down the spiral staircase of the flat area where a frowning Danielle followed me. "Did you lock the door?" I asked looking back at her. A small smile crept onto her face as she began to laugh. I swear I will end up killing that girl if she keeps doing these things. _

_I decided to be a nice person and I ran back up the staircase and towards my flat. Which was at the end of the hallway. I really hate Danielle right now. But that is what makea a friendship right? What is a friendship without a stupid girl that does stupid things all the time? A bad one that is._

_I locked the door before running back down the hallway and down the spiral staircase to Danielle who was in the same place as I left her but this time she was on her iPhone most likely taking another selfie for instagram. I don't like selfies, they always find me at the worst moment possible, but Dani on the other hand is a Selfie-taking queen. She is the queen of the selfies even though I photobomb it. I am queen of photobombing. _

_I ran past Danielle making sure not to trip her . . . okay you caught me. I tripped her. She swore at me from under my breath as I ran down the steps of the flat area. "Dani, hurry your bum up! We'll be late!" I shouted as I exited the flat area.I unlocked my pennyboard from the stand and hopped on it._

_Dani exited the flas and growled at me. "Why can't we walk?" She groaned._

_"Because" I shrugged and she gave me an unamused face as she unlocked her hotpink bicycle._

_"Typical mum answer." She groaned again as she hooked on her matching helmet, after taking off her sun hat and glasses and placing them in the basket._

_"Does your mum wear black skinny jeans and a Nirvana t'shirt?" I asked referreing to the clothes I was wearing. She rolled her eyes and I laughed. We tend to laugh a lot if you have not yet to realise. We began our ride down the sidewalk towards the park where the 10 nominated people were._

_Oh, did I forget to mention that there was a contest where 10 YouTubers (Zoella, Sam, Finn, Jack, Dan, Phil, Marcus, Alfie, Joe, and Caspar) were all going to mentor 1 person each. This is for people all around the world would be chosen. 2 people from 5 countries would be was Scotland -where I live-, Australia, USA, UK, and Ireland. If you didnt live in the country you would have to go to one and sign up. There would be 1 boy and 1 girl from each country._

_We finally made it to the park and thousands of fans - I assume - were screaming. I literally had to plug my ears until they were adjusted to the sound. We found a free spot in the back and waited until the choosing began. _

_Around 10 mintes later they started. "Welcome today too the nomination." A man in a navy blue suit said. He began to talk nonsense and so I just did what I always do in mathclass, zoned out until the good part- not that there is a good part in math. Because there isn't. _

_"Now for the nominies!" the crowd cheered very loud. "We shall do the boy first." Someone from offstage ran over to him with an envelope, handing it to him before running back. "Okay, are you ready?" The crowd cheered wanting him to get on with it alrweady, like seriously. He needs to hurry it up. it's been like 20 minutes. "Cooper Graber?" He announced and a boy ran up into the stage._

_I think I know Cooper but I ain't sure.. _

_"Now, for the girl . . ." He laughed as the offstage man ran on and handed him the envelope. "Okay..." He began. "10" He began to peal the envelope. "9" He continued to peal it. "8" he finally unpealed it. "Skip a few 1." He pulled out the card. He tapped on the microphone to make the crowd shut up. _

_"C-armel? Carmie? Cammie? Uhh.. Cammie Williams!" He shouted into the crowd. Danielle screamed as she pushed me forward. I began too walk forward, to scared to do anything tp jurassic, all eyes were on me. Literally. Everyone was staring at me, giving me dirty looks that they were not chosen. It seemed as if it took years to get to the front of the stage. These people can be mean. Even people I knew glared at me. I thought they would be happy for me like Dani was._

_Cooper looked at me with a smirk on his lips, checking me from head to toe. Freak. Of coarse I look good. I am scotish! Scotish people look good. Except aparently for Cooper.. he is blah. He had red hair put in a quiff and freckles sprinkled onto his face. I scoffed as he checked me out. _

_I showed the man my license to show him I was Cammie. He handed me a card as all wass silent. I stuck it in my pocket as Cooper walked over to me, already having his card open. "I got Zoella." He whispered in my ear. Damnit, I wanted the only girl! I shall flip him off later._

_"Give a round of applause to the winners!" He shouted and everyone started to clap and cheer. _

_"Oh my god!" Dani screamed. "I can not believs you were chosen!" She squealed jumping in circles while clapping. "Girl you need to look perf since your leaving.." I hadn't told Dani when I was leaving._

_"Tomorrow morning?" I answered more of a question. Her eyes widened and began to tear up. "No, Dani!" I shouted covering my eyes. "Don't cry!" I hissed. "I don't want to cry!" I shouted as tears threatened to pour out. _

_"Who-Who did you g-get?" Dani asked between sobs. I wasnt cryig yet so I pulled out the card and un did the red ribbon, handing it to Dani. Her eyes widened as she read it. "No. Freaking. Way." She grinned, her tears going away. _

_"What?" I asked and she handed me the ticket. I unfolded it again and slowly read it._

**_ Dear Cammie, _**

**_Congradulations on winning! _**

**_We hope you and you trainer will get along well!_**

**_Thank you for your support! We hope you have fun! Dont cause trouble!_**

**_Your Mentor-_**

_"Caspar Lee?" I shouted as I looked up at Dani who nodded furiously. Oh. my. freaking. god._


End file.
